Kitten
by yaoi-midnight-mistress
Summary: Kish manages to kidnap Ichigo from Masaya. Now he can have his way with her. Ichigo and Kish pairing.Rated M for dirty deeds. Kish fans please don't hurt me. :


**F.Y.I:**

**The story takes place during book six when Ichigo was kidnapped by Kish.**

**I do not own Tokyo MewMew, I am just a fan who as dirty little thoughts.**

"I love you Ichigo want to make you mine" said Kish as he drew in to kiss Ichigo.

Ichigo closed her eyes in fear waiting for his kiss but it never came.

"Hey, Kish we have to go, the other Mew Mews were stronger than we expected" said Pie.

Pie and Tart had been attacking the Mew Mews at the café but the plan had failed.

"Damn, we'll settle this later kitten." said Kish.

"You may take her with us Kish. You deserve to have some fun" said Pie.

Ichigo opened her eyes and saw Pie was handing Kish a wet rag.

"Use this to knock her out" said Pie.

Ichigo tried to fight the bonds on her wrists and ankles the chimeras had on her.

"Stop struggling Kitten. It is no use" said Kish as he put the rag on her face.

The rag was covered in a sweet smelling liquid, like a strong medicine.

"Masaya help!" Ichigo cried through the damp rag.

"No one can hear you kitten" said Kish as he clamped the rag harder onto her face."No one can save you"

Ichigo's felt dizzy; her whole body was starting to go numb. Everything was becoming dark.

The last thing she felt was her body falling into Kish's arms then all went black.

Kish removed the rag once he was sure Ichigo was knocked out. He removed her Mew Mew pendant and tossed it to Tart.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Pie?" Tart asked.

"Kish as served Deep Blue well he deserves to have his fun" replied Pie.

Kish lifted up Ichigo's lifeless body in his arms."We should leave now before the others find us" he said.

Pie and Tart nodded in agreement and they teleported back to their ship.

"We are too late. "said Mint as she picked up Ichigo's bell, it had fallen off her neck.

The Mew Mew's quickly went to the cafe to tell Ryou and Keiichiro what happened along the way they met Masaya.

"Damn if only I had followed her home" said Ryou as he punched the wall at the café" Why didn't you save her?" That last part was directed at Masaya.

"I got here just before the other Mew Mew's did" said Masaya in his defense" Ichigo told me the truth I know she is a Mew."

He had added the last part when he saw the looks on the other's faces.

"We have to find her" said Pudding her eyes filled with tears.

"I'll use Masya to locate her, Masaya stay with Keiichiro in the café Ichigo would kill us if something happen to you" said Ryou.

Masaya nodded his head he wanted to know more about the Mew Mew project and more about the aliens that took her.

Once they got back to the ship Kish laid Ichigo's body on his bed.

"She will awaken within the hour, enjoy your time with her" said Pie as he shut the door to Kish's room.

"Are you sure it is safe to leave them alone?" Tart asked him"Kish has been wanting this for a long time"

"No need worry I plan to collect data on human behavior, if he goes too far I will stop him" said Pie.

There were hidden cameras in Kish's room they were used to check on him while he was under house arrest. Pie hadn't taken them out yet. Pie was no pervert he just knew sooner or later Kish would snap and he wanted to see him snap.

"It's just you and me kitten" said Kish. He chained Ichigo's left ankle to the bedpost. He didn't want her to try and escape while he was in the shower. He picked up his towel and headed to the shower.

When Ichigo woke up the first thing she noticed was the metal ceiling.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Ichigo has she got out of the bed she was on.

She saw the room was covered in pictures of her. Ichigo in her human form and her in her Mew form all over the walls.

Ichigo tried to leave the room she fell because of her chained ankle.

"Nice try kitten you aren't going anywhere" came Kish's voice from the other room.

"Where did you bring me Kish?" asked Ichigo as she pulled on the chain trying to release it from the bed.

"To my room Kitten" said Kish he was out of the shower fully clothed and was eyeing Ichigo.

"Mew Mew strawberry metamorphous" said Ichigo but nothing happened.

"Nice try Kitten I gave your pendant to Tart for safe keeping" said Kish as he approached Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to back away but the chain on her ankle kept her from escaping.

"Get away from me Kish!" screamed Ichigo.

Kish grabbed her chin and held it in his hand.

"Your lips are so red like a ripe strawberry I wonder if you taste like it to" said Kish. He then slammed his lips onto hers penetrating her mouth with his tongue.

Ichigo tried to push him away but he held her close with his other hand. His tongue gently stroked hers sending shivers down her body.

"You don't taste like strawberries you taste better "said Kish once he released her from the kiss.

"Get away from me!' said Ichigo as she tried to punch Kish in the face.

Kish grabbed her fist and twisted it away from him.

"Stop you're hurting me" whined Ichigo as Kish twisted her hand.

"I haven't even begun to hurt you yet" said Kish as he threw Ichigo onto the bed.

Pie was watching Kish in the command room.

"Kish why do you play with her just take her" said Pie.

He wanted to get the data on Ichigo's behavior with Kish but he needed it soon. Tart would only be gone for so long and he would hate to damage Tart's psyche.

Kish pinned Ichigo's hands with one of his own the other slipped her shirt off.

"Nice bra" said Kish has he ran a hand over it "Don't worry I won't break it"

Kish unclasped the front clasp on her bra her breast flowed out.

"Stop!" screamed Ichigo as Kish ran a hand over her pale bare skin.

"So smooth" said Kish.

Ichigo tried to kick Kish with her other foot the one without the chain but it was no use.

"Why do you fight me Ichigo?" Kish asked her as he rubbed a breast.

"I'm Masaya's girlfriend, his alone" spat Ichigo.

Kish ignored what she said and started to suck on the nipple of the same breast he had rubbed.

Ichigo bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from moaning his lips felt strange yet good against her nipple. Her cat ears and tail sprang up against her willing only adding to her fear and embarrassment.

"I bet he never did that" said Kish when he released her nipple.

"I hate you, he would never do that he respects me and my choices" said Ichigo.

"Ryou we checked the entire city there is no trace of Ichigo" said Mint over the intercom.

"Keep checking" said Ryou.

"Masaya, do you want to lie down?" Keiichiro asked.

Masaya looked pale.

"No, I'm fine I just have a feeling if we don't find her soon something bad will happen." Masaya said quietly.

"You really love her don't you?" asked Ryou.

"I'll do anything to protect her" replied Masaya.

Kish glared at Ichigo. He hated the word hate, especially when it was directed at him.

"I love you and only you" said Kish an evil yet lustful grin on his face.

He released her wrists and snapped his fingers. A silk like material wrapped around her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"Now I can enjoy myself more "said Kish.

He started to kiss Ichigo's neck tracing a line to her collar bone. He could see her biting her lip so she would not utter a sound.

Kish smiled an evil smile and bite down on her shoulder.

Ichigo screamed in pain.

"If I wanted you quite I would have gagged you" he said. He then continued down to her nipples.

He took the dry one in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Stop!" moaned Ichigo softly as his tongue played with her nipple.

Kish's hand started to move up her skirt. It rubbed her inner thigh. He then started to undo her skirt.

"Stop!" cried Ichigo as she began to kick and knee Kish realizing what he planned to do.

It was of no use Kish ignored the kicks and knees they didn't even hurt him.

"Nice underwear" said Kish as he got the skirt off of her. Ichigo was wearing pink underwear with strawberries on it.

"Don't please" screamed Ichigo as Kish ripped the underwear off of her.

Ichigo tried to curl into a ball but Kish was too strong he held her legs open with his knees.

"Don't worry I'll stretch you out first I want your first time to be pleasant" said Kish he then sucked on three fingers then he inserted a finger into her.

Ichigo moaned as she felt him move his finger inside her.

"Are you alright Masaya?" Ryou asked him, as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick" replied Masaya he was extremely pale and was trembling.

Ryou helped Masaya up.

"Keiichiro keep watch of everything I'm going to show Masaya to the bathroom "said Ryou.

"I'll alert you if anything happens" said Keiichiro as Masaya and Ryou left.

Ryou showed Masaya were the bathroom was and waited for him outside.

"So how long have you known about her being a MewMew? Ryou asked him he was leaning against the wall.

"For a while, since she was late to our date because of the giant moth" replied Masaya his breathing was rough due to the fact that he had thrown up.

"And why didn't you stop her?" Ryou asked him.

"How could I if she and the others didn't do anything, then who would?" Masaya replied.

"Good point, she and the others are the Earth's last hope" said Ryou. He heard water so Masaya must be washing his face.

"Thank you" said Masaya as he left the bathroom.

"No problem, feeling better?"Ryou asked him as they walk back to where Keiichiro was.

"A little I just can't seem to shake a feeling that Ichigo is in trouble."Masaya replied.

Kish added another finger.

"You are so tight Ichigo" he said as he stroked her insides gently.

Kish added a third finger and began to pump them slowly in and out of her tight entrance.

Ichigo, against her will, moaned softly at the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of her she could feel her body give into his will and she arched her back a bit allowing him to pump deeper.

"So you are a virgin, no surprise there looks like I'll have the honors of being your first" said Kish.

"Nice job Kish" said Pie as he watched Kish from the cameras.

Pie could see the look on Ichigo's face it was one of sadness, anger and defeat.

"Pie what are you doing? Tart asked him from the doorway.

Pie quickly turned off the monitors and replied" Nothing now go play somewhere else I have work to do."

"Fine I will" said Tart as he stuck out his tongue and teleported elsewhere,

Pie quickly turned the monitors back on to see what would happen next.

Kish continued to pump his fingers in and out of Ichigo slowly until she started to get wet.

"Hey Pudding want to play" Tart asked Pudding.

Tart had teleported to Earth.

"Not now Tar-Tar we have to find Ichigo" replied Pudding.

"She's with Kish" said Tart.

Zakuro grabbed Tart by the shirt and held him up to her eye level. "You aren't lying are you" she asked him.

"Why would I lie to Pudding" said Tart. Zakuro released him

"Tar-Tar, can you take us there, please?" Pudding asked him.

"I could try but it might take a while I would have to disable the sensors" said Tart.

"Please "said Pudding as she handed him some candy.

"I'll be back in five minutes" said Tart he then teleported away.

"Ryou we know where Ichigo is she is on the alien's ship Tart Pudding's friend will let us in" said Lettuce.

"Are sure this is not a trap? " Ryou asked them.

"We'll have to take that risk Kish has her" said Mint.

"Just be careful" said Ryou as the transmission was cut off.

"Who is Kish?" Masaya asked.

"He is the alien that has taken a liking to Ichigo. He is also the reason why I am worried about her."Ryou said.

"He's the one that took her from me then" Masaya said he balled his hands into fists.

"Calm down we will find her "said Ryou as he put a hand on one of Masaya's fists.

Kish pulled out his fingers and licked them.

"You taste good Ichigo like strawberries this time" said Kish.

Ichigo glared at him tears where in her eyes.

"I wonder if you like how I taste" said Kish as he began to undress.

Ichigo closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see anyone but Masaya naked.

"Open up Kitten" said Kish.

Ichigo could feel his penis hovering near her lips.

Ichigo tightly closed her mouth she wouldn't do it not to anyone.

"Now Kitten be good and open your mouth" said Kish a bit harder.

Ichigo shook her head no.

Kish then pulled her cat ears causing her to open her mouth to scream. He shoved his entire length in causing Ichigo to try to fight even more.

But it was no use with her arms tied and him on top of her she could barely move. More tears flowed from her eyes.

"Suck on it" demanded Kish.

Ichigo did nothing.

"Have it your way" said Kish as he began to thrust his penis into the back of her mouth.

A light moan escaped from Ichigo's mouth causing Kish to get even harder.

At the feel of her moan Kish started to go even faster thrusting harder into her mouth.

Kish moaned when he felt himself ejaculate into her mouth, he stopped.

Ichigo nearly choked when she felt the warm liquid enter her mouth.

"Now drink all of it" commanded Kish.

He pulled himself slowly out of Ichigo's mouth and quickly put a hand over her mouth and nose.

"Drink it" said Kish even louder.

Ichigo couldn't breathe so she had to drink the foal liquid. It was bitter and nearly caused her to gag.

"So how do I taste Kitten?" Kish asked Ichigo once she drank all of it

"You taste like shit you perverted rapist!" spat Ichigo.

Pie tried not to laugh at what Ichigo had said she still had spirit that was for sure and he would enjoy watching Kish break her.

"Now Kish, take her as your own, do it" said Pie as he watched the monitors unaware that Tart was disabling the defense system.

"So you see me as a rapist, soon I will have to prove you right" said Kish.

He started to lick and nip her nipples again only harder causing her to moan in pain and pleasure.

A hand shifted down to her inner thigh he could feel her she was ready for him and he was ready for her he had been ever since he saw her in the park. Ichigo was his and his alone.

"I feel like my body is being pulled somewhere else" said Masaya.

"Masaya do you see Ichigo in your dreams and you save her?" Ryou asked him.

"Yes but what does that have to do with Ichigo?" Masaya asked him.

"When I look at you I see flickers of the blue Knight, he always seems to save Ichigo at the right time. I believe you are him. Next time you feel your body drawn somewhere let go "Ryou explained.

"Masaya shook his head yes. Ryou was right about one thing he was drawn to Ichigo and he would protect her no matter what.

"Are you ready Ichigo? Kish asked her as he rubbed his full erection against her wet entrance.

Ichigo moaned when she felt his wet tip brush against her.

"Do you feel hot Kitten?"Kish whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Yes" moaned Ichigo she hated this feeling it made her feel dirty.

"After this Ichigo you will be all mine" said Kish as he slipped into Ichigo.

Ichigo took a sharp breath and arched her back even more as she felt him slip inside her.

"I'll go slowly at first; I would hate to hurt you."Kish whispered into her ear.

Ichigo tried to pull away but her walls had a firm grip on his large erection.

She whimpered lightly as Kish started to pump in and out of her slowly at first.

"Awww..., "moaned Ichigo as she felt him move deeper inside of her.

"Ready for the next level?" Kish whispered into her ear.

Ichigo said nothing she just continued to moan.

Kish started to pump into her harder and faster.

"Masaya are you okay?" Ryou asked him.

"I feel like she is calling to me" said Masaya.

"Allow your heart to take over" said Ryou.

Masaya closed his eyes and relaxed, a blue light seemed to surround him when he opened his eyes he was the Blue Knight.

"Now go, go find Ichigo the others will be there shortly" said Ryou.

Masaya now the Blue Knight nodded his head and teleported away.

"Defense system down" said Tart when he teleported to Pudding again.

"Thank you Tar-Tar." Pudding said she then kissed him on the check.

Tart's face went red "You will have five minutes until the backup supply turns on" Tart said as they left.

"Wait before you all go I want you to know Masaya, Ichigo's boyfriend, was the Blue Knight. Keep an eye on him he went on ahead of you there is something about him I don't like" said the hologram of Ryou Masha produced.

"Okay Ryou we will" said Lettuce as they headed to the ship.

"Ahhh ..." Ichigo moaned as she felt Kish move deeper inside of her tearing past her virginity.

Kish smiled an evil smile; he had her down she was his he began to thrust into her harder creating a rhythm.

After her scream Kish slowed down and pulled himself out of Ichigo.

He got dressed and then said" See Kitten no one can save you. You will remain mine forever."

Tears slide down Ichigo's face as she realized Kish was right, no one had come for her.

"Ichigo" yelled a voice."Ichigo"

The Blue Knight came running into the room.

"How the hell did you get here?" Kish asked him.

"I felt Ichigo's pain and was drawn to it" said the Blue Knight.

"Masaya" whispered Ichigo softly" I knew you would come"

'You mean to tell me your boyfriend is the one who kicked my ass." Kish said in surprise.

"What did you do to Ichigo?" the Blue Knight asked Kish as he unsheathed his sword.

"I made her mine" said Kish with an evil grin on his face.

"Masaya you okay?' Zakuro asked him as the all came to the bedroom.

"Kish destroyed Ichigo's innocence. Now I will destroy him" said Masaya.

"Good luck with that lover boy." Kish said as he took out his Sais.

As the two of them fought the MewMews worked to release Ichigo. Ichigo was barely conscience when they finally untied her.

"Thank you" Ichigo managed to say before she lost conscience.

Seeing her lost conscience was the last straw for Masaya he gave in to his anger. The MewMews watched as he slowly transformed into another alien.

"Masaya" said Ichigo as she regained conscience.

"I am no longer Masaya nor am I the Blue Knight I am Deep Blue" said the new alien.

"Help!" screamed all the people of Earth were destroyed by Deep Blue.

"Why did you make us freaks, freaks that can't even do what we were made to do" screamed the MewMews as they were destroyed by Deep Blue

"It's because of you I lost my virginity, I am no longer a sweet innocent strawberry it is your fault" screamed Ichigo.

Ryou heard all of these voices and more as he tumbled through the darkness.

"You should have died with us then none of this would have happened' said Ryou's mother.

"And you said you would continue the project thanks to you years of research is destroyed!"Ryou's father scolded him.

"How could you let this happen? You promised to protect those girls" said Keiichiro as he faded away along with all the other spirits.

"Ryou, Ryou are you okay" asked a voice as he started to be shaken.

Ryou opened his eyes and saw Keiichiro standing over him with a caring look on his face.

"You were having a nightmare" said Keiichiro."I guess it was the chocolate cake, I told you not to eat it before you go to sleep"

"That was one hell of a nightmare" said Ryou as he rubbed his head.

"I just received word from Masha that Masaya was the Blue Knight isn't that amazing." Keiichiro said.

"Crazy even, Keiichiro do me a favor have Masha keep an eye on Masaya there is something about him I don't like. " Ryou said.

"What makes you saw that?"Keiichiro asked him it seemed strange for Ryou to be suspensions of a new ally.

"I just have a feeling" said Ryou" And they are always correct"

**Authors note:**

**So what did you think? I know I am a twisted little freak but so are you for reading this. Kind of a strange ending but I would hate to do that to Ichigo for real. And Kish well he is a pervert and a freak so I do not feel sorry for him. **

**Please review and send me comments. I would love to hear some input. **


End file.
